Dawn (Normal,not wanked,not at all)
Summary Dawn was a normal pokemon trainer,until one day where she played size tag with some friends when she out grew the mother ducking omniverse and just looks over the place as normal Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B| 0 | 0+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ | Above tiers | Ocean+ | Above all things,above all memes,Above all Name: Dawn Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: 10? Classification:A Another lazy god mode... Sigh Powers and Abilities: All of them Attack Potency: '''In a class of its own, above everyone else+ (Treats begins like https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Shaggy_Rogers_(Overexaggerated) like ants) '''Speed: She's Bigger than the omniverse,she's fast as fuck boi Lifting Strength: Omniversal ''' '''Striking Strength: same as above Durability: also same as above Stamina: ? Range: Infinite Standard Equipment: Pokeballs Intelligence: ? Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: I don't know, possibly void glitch Others Notable Victories: ... 4Chan Shitler Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked) A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease A character that transcends all concepts A character that wins and loses to all A low quality godmode A Profile You Can Edit A-Alex A-n-i-m-e Verse Admin (Minecraft) Ajit Pai (Net Neutrality Powers) Aku, the lord of THICC Alien X (Wanked) Altair Re:Creators (Accurate) Android 17 Ant Lord Destroyer Anti Bill Cipher Anti-forminator Article 13 ASG12 (CFC & RR Ideas Collection) Asriel Dreemurr Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) Asriel Dreemurr (Vs Battles Wiki) Asteroid That Wiped Out The Dinosaurs Azarin Azathoth Bacon Baldi (the real profile) Bass.EXE (Amplified) Batman (according to DC fans) Batman (Exaggerated) Ben 10 (With all powers of Aliens) Beyond User:Bfields5/ABSORBER KING Bhushan Kumar Big Smoke Black (version 2.0) Blue Eyes White Dragon (Overpowered Version) Bob (SMG4) Bob Ross The Devil Slayer Bowser (Super Smash Bros Melee) Bredakars Bheykarmi Broly (Maximum Edition) Buff Noob Butch Hartman Captain Falcon (Falcon Punch Edition) Captain Falcon (Ultra Wanked) Captain Ginyu (Body Change Edition) Captain Marvel (MCU) Car (Running In The 90s) CHEGAOD Chowder (Fourth Wall Break) Cleverbot Composite 2hu Composite Mega Man (Wanked) Copeten Cosmic Armor Superman (Amplified) Crazy Catastrophe Creysh Bandicoot Cringe Crusher D.VA (infinitely max downplayed) Dan Hibiki (In an alternate universe) Daniel (Wanked) Dante Anthony Redgrave Daruto Redwinter Deadpool (Wanked) Deikey Kong DeoxysTwo Designer Badge Destrution Papyrus Diddy Kong (Jokeverse) DIO Brando (Wanked) Dopte Reddington-Hoppengraver Dr. Briefs cat Dr.robotnik (pingas meme) Draaaaaaveeeeeen Edward Elric (Wanked) Emperor Bowser Emperor Hirohito Enver Halil Hoxha Eren (Exaggerated) Every Elementary School Kid's Imaginary Superhero Evil Godmode Alliance EvilMinion456 Existence Exodia (Wanked) FANDOM Flying Dutchmen (Composite) Flying Shaaash Frank Welker Fredbear Freddy Fazbear (According To Fnaf Fans) Frisk (Exaggerated) Frying Pan Gabe Newell Gaster Gaster (Exaggerated) George Washington God (Digimon) God Arcues God Emperor of Neckbeard Kind Godmode of all godmodes Godzilla (2020 Version) Godzilla (Fannon) Godzilla (Fusion) Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) Godzilla (With Powers of all Versions) Goku (The Final Godmode) Goku (Wanked) Google Gordon Ramsay (Meme Edition) HATE Haxor Anonymous, god of hax Herobrine Hitto (wanked) Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer Hot dog Hue BR Hulk (Extreme Outlier Version) Hyper Saneegee God IAmTheBreadMan32 Ikereviews Illogical Paradox Infinite (truly infinite) Invincible sonic Israel Izuru Kamukura Jacksepticeye (True Profile) Jamon Ramon Jen (Wanked) Jerry (Dr. Jekyll and Mr.mouse) Jerrys Cousin Jevil (Meme Edition) Jex O'Donnell Jim Gaffigan Jiren (Exaggerated) Jiren the swolo Joker (Joke God) K.O. (Wanked) Kaiser Wilhelm II Kamina's Glasses Katsuki Kekekekekeke (Breadverse Unlimited) Kim Jong-un Kim jong-un (the adventures of Kim jong un) King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) King dedede (Wanked) Kirb Kor Gaster (M.U.G.E.N) Kow King Kuhbas Lightning McQueen Lincoln Loud (Wanked) Logan Paul Lord cat Lord Doggo Lord English (Ascended) Louis Cyr LΩRD Darkseid Magikarp (Beating Things Edition) Mailbox X Majin buu (the ultimate downplay) Majin vegeta (omni exaggerated + omni wanked) Mao Zedong Marco Diaz (Exaggerated) Mark Zuckerberg Markiplier (True Profile) MaxForward (Pre-Crisis) MaximilianMus Megatron (Overexaggerated) Memelord Sans Memetic T.rex Destroyer Metal kirby Michael Bay (True Profile) Michael P Mico09 Mimikyu (Ultra Necrozma Beaten Edition) Minx MLG D.VA Moglotor Monarch of Pointland (TRUE Version) Monster carrot Moto moto Mr Poe (Mr Poe and Yogul)(All Forms) Mr Popo (TFS) N8 Nadin Daisuke Naruto (according to fans) Necrozma Negative Ryukama Ness (Highly Exaggerated Ninja Fish Nintendo labo man Nokias (Exaggerated) Numeron Dragon (OP Version) OAXIS Alliance Oleg Christian Higdon All lazy godmodes Notable Losses: Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions) Inconclusive Matches: Gogeta (Triple Exaggerated) Category:Broken Category:Size Manipulation Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Another damn Godmode Category:Pokémon Category:Lazy Characters Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki